Heart Freeze
by IHKF
Summary: Sequal to Boys Always Go for the Rotten Apples- 'I love these things but if you love them too much they're sure to give you this darn sting'Cathy stopped her thought."Hmm..." She hummed.Isn't that a lot like Danny?


Okay, so all three people (even if just three) that reviewed my story 'Boys Always Go for the Rotten Apples' asked for a sequal, so here it is! ^^

* * *

Cathy sat on the park bench, watching Chris and Sam play with the frisbee. She pulled the straw of her slurpy up to her glossed lips and took an easy sip of the beverage. The ignored brainfreeze stung as the straw was pulled away, a trail of glitter all along it's sides. The rhapsodian sighed and stook her thumb on the roof of her mouth, the stinging instantly evaporating.

_I love these things but if you love them too much they're sure to give you this darn sting! _Cathy stopped her thought. "Hmm..." She hummed. _Isn't that a lot like Danny? _The slurpy was moved around in circles, it's contents breaking up, giving a smoother drink. It had been a while sense Sam had sent her that email. Cathy had the sense to take grasp of it and not be up to her head in water that could only be her ego. Instead, she had decided to take hold of the idea and fall back on it when she saw Danny and/or his **wonderful** other half. Even if she did grasp the concept, though, she couldn't use it to make herself stop loving Danny. _Ahhh, and there lies the problem... _Cathy thought to herself.

She loved Danny. She loved him too much. She loved him too much and it ended up hurting her in the end. The more she loved him, like she loved the slurpy, the more he hurt her, also like the slurpy. _I'm such an idiot... _Cathy giggled at her own foolishness. She was making up weird things to help her mental stage with Danny. "Wow I'm desperate..." she mumbled. "Desperate, how?" Cathy shifted the straw into her mouth once more before turning to face the speaker. Once she did, her eyes widened and she started to cough. The speaker gasped at her sudden outburst and rushed to her side, tapping her back. "Are you okay?"

Cathy turned her head towards them. "Danny, what are you doing here?" He smiled cockily at her. "I came cause' Chris called me. He said that the group was meeting in the park." Cathy smiled widely but as a tint of jealousy hit her, she turned away from him, her smile vanishing before his very eyes. Danny looked at her, worry she didn't see in his eyes. "Where's Wendy?"

"Huh? I didn't bring Wendy!"

"Oh..."

"Cath, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"You liar."

Cathy twisted her head further away from him.

"I'm not lying!"

"Cath, I know when you're lying."

"Well then you should know I'm not!"

Danny shook his head and smiled. "Cath, what's up?" She merely turned to him and huffed. "You're not going to give this up, are you?" Danny shrugged. "Not until I know you're okay, I'm not!" Cathy groaned and looked down at her knees. "I was just..thinking about how..." Danny rose an eyebrow. "About how what?" The girl shifted uncomfortably away from him, his mere presence being torture on her. "About...how similar you..." She looked further down at her slurpy and blushed. "...and a slushy are." He rose both of his eyebrows. "What? What are you talking about? How is a DRINK similar to 'The Danny?'" Cathy giggled silently at his nickname he had given himself.

"Well...say some girl is in love with you." _What are you doing?! _She cried to herself. Danny nodded. "...and she loved you more and more everyday and with everyday she got closer to you..." _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! _Now she was crying to herself to stop what she was awkwardly saying and run away. _No... _She countered back to herself. _No running away this time! _"Her love for you would hurt her the moment she found out you had a girlfriend." She sighed. "And with a slurpy the more you get into it, the faster you drink it and it ends up hurting you with a brain freeze." She took a breath. "So, I guess you give her a...heart freeze."

Cathy didn't see the smile Danny got across his lips. "Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if the slurpy liked you back?"

Now it was Cathy's turn to raise an eyebrow and she turned to him. "Well...I could only imagine it wouldn't hurt or it would hurt a lot less to get a brain freeze." Danny smirked. "So...would I still hurt the girl if I liked her back?" Cathy gulped at his flirty expression.

"Umm, well maybe because she's in love with you-"

"Well then if I loved her too?"

Cathy gulped once more.

"Well...then it would only hurt when you guys got in a fight...why?" Danny leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Well, next time you talk to yourself about how desperate you are, maybe you can calm yourself down and tell yourself that he _**does **_love you back."

* * *

I think I was pretty smart with the ending, how about you guys? ^^ Please R&R!


End file.
